With the explosive growth of Internet data, database, as a storage medium of the internet data, carries increasing amounts of data and accesses to the data from terminals. A database connection is an interaction channel between a terminal and a database. In the existing method for controlling a database connection, the database connection is usually bundled with a working thread of a server. Therefore, it is quite costly for the database to maintain the bundled database connection, leading to a reduction in the throughput of the database.
Therefore, how to effectively and stably support a large amount of database access requests with fewer database connections becomes a technical problem to be solved.